


Finding Hope

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Avatar (2009), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found out great news, but now all she had to do was find a way to tell her mate, Tsu'tey. And that is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Hope

Kagome looked at Grace again, she had to be wrong. She couldn't be right. There was absolutely no way, not even a bit, could she be right on this subject.

"Grace..." Kagome whispered, eyes on the floor of the trailer they were in. Grace had moved a trailer deep into the jungle so Kagome could have access to her and the others when she needed. It wasn't like she could walk strait into the home base, now that she doesn't have her human body.

Sighing Kagome looked at Grace in the eyes, "...Are you sure that the test is correct?" She needed to know, she had to be 100% sure before she told him. This was going to change her life, it was going to change in so many different ways.

She smiled at Kagome, "The tests are correct." She paused, her smile wavering for a second, "Are you not happy about it?" Grace would have thought she would have been happy about the news, not the other way around.

Her eyes widened, shaking her head, "No no! I am happy!" her ears flickered then drooped a little, and her tail stopped moving and fell limp at her side, "I just don't know if I will be any good..." She trailed off.

"You'll be fine, just believe in yourself." Grace laughed, her eyes shinned with happiness and laughter as she held something out to Kagome.

Kagome reached over and took the plastic white stick from Grace's hands, the two pink lines burned into her vision.

She was pregnant.

How was she going to tell Tsu'tey the news, she didn't know how his reaction to this would be. And she couldn't think on how the rest of the clan would react Kagome knew Neytiri would be happy about the news, she always said she would make a good mother. She just hopes she is right.

Sighing Kagome stood up, careful not to hit her head, "Well, I better get back. It is unusual for me to be gone this long during the day hours. Thanks for your help Grace. I really appreciate it."

Kagome headed to the doors, ready to leave but before she was out of site Grace called out to her, "Kagome...don't be afraid to tell him...Na'vi culture is different than our own. The birth of children is a very happy thing." Grace smiled at Kagome trying to reassured her.

Nodding Kagome left, making her way back the home tree. She had news to tell her mate, but she was still scared, so first...she was going to find Neytiri.

Kagome sighed as she walked back into the home tree, she now had to look for Neytiri, and that shouldn't be too hard. She was probably with Jake.

She made her way to the place where she knew they would most likely be, the training grounds. That is where Jake was learning to ride still. He had yet to get the hang of them, she laughed silently when she entered the clearing to see Jake fall of the Direhourse.

"You still having trouble Jake!" Kagome called out, earning a scowl from Jake, "I thought you would be better by now. You do practice a lot!"

Jake growled, "shut up." This earned laughter from both Kagome and Neytiri. After laughing for a couple seconds, Kaogme turned her attention to the fellow female in the clearing.

"Neytiri?" Kagome asked, earning the full attention of the Na'vi woman, "Can we go for a little walk? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure" Neytiri said, then looked over to Jake, " You should keep on practicing. I hope to see improvement when I arrive back."

Kagome smiled in thanks, but smirked when she looked at Jake, "I think he will need a lot more practice before he actually does improve. He will probably be the same by the time you get back."

She laughed and turned around making her way out of the clearing, her smile grew when she heard Jake cursing her under his breath. Naytiri fallowed behind her, sending a quick glare behind her at the language that was being uttered by him.

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the clearing, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

"Sister...what is wrong?" Neytiri asked as they came to a stop a couple feet out of the clearing, but out of earshot and eyesight, making the first move on their talk.

"Nothing is wrong..."She started, before turning here back to her sister, sighing, "Everything is great...i am just nervous."

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Neytiri, "I have good news.." she looked to the ground a smile on her face, " I'm pregnant Neytiri...i am going to be a mother!" She looked in her eyes, Kagome's eyes shinned with happiness, but the look of nervousness could also be seen.

Neytiri looked at Kagome with wide eyes, before a smile spread across her lips, and moved and hugged Kagome, "That is wonderful news!..Tsu'tey must be filled with happiness."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, "I haven't told him..."She paused when Neytiri let her go, looking at her in shock again, " That is why I am nervous...i don't know how to tell him..."

Neytiri looked at Kagome in understanding, "So you came to me for advice?" She asked, but more like stated.

The miko Na'vi nodded, "How do I tell this to Tsu'tey?"

"Kagome, I understand that you are nervous… but you are being more so than some of the new mothers we have now."

Turning her attention to the vegetation that grew around them, Kagome sighed before explaining, "It's just… where Jake and I come from; males of the Sky-people usually do not like hearing that their female is pregnant with their child. And in result, the male usually leaves the female without a second thought. I know The People are different, as Grace had reassured me, but it still doesn't help my anxiety."

Neytiri smiled at her; A part of her almost appalled to hear that the men of her and Jake's people were sometimes like that but it gave her an understanding of what Kagome was feeling. But she grew up with Tsu'tey and knew that he loved children. After he had mated with Kagome before Eywa, he even looked forward to Kagome bearing his young.

To answer her sister's question, Neytiri rested her hands on Kagome's shoulders and spoke, "You have nothing to worry about,  _Swok Ite_  (Sacred Daughter). If it will make you feel better, we can speak with my mother for advice. I may be mated to Jake… but we haven't had our firstborn yet."

After a moment of thinking, Kagome shook her head she didn't want to go to the  _Tsahik to_ ask for help, so she sighed, "No thanks I don't want to bother her. Any other advice I could have before I tell him?" Kagome slightly stuttered on the last part of the sentence she was still rather nervous.

Neytiri smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Just one, go a ways away from the here and tell him." A smrik came onto her face as she looked Kagome strait into her eyes, "He will happy and he  _ **WILL**_  show you that." With that said she headed back to her own mate.

Kagome sat there looking at her in disbelief before she felt her face heat up, " _NEYTIRI!_ " Kagome could hear her laughter and Kagome couldn't help but let a slight smile cross her own face.

As they parted, they failed to notice a former soldier spying on them when he was suppose to be practicing riding a Direhorse.

Kagome waited by the edge of the forest, Tsu'tey had just gotten back and was talking to some of the other male Na'vi and Jake was mixed in with them. He was starting to fit in more and more than the beginning.

She smiled as she saw him end his conversation and make his way over to her, "Welcome back." Kagome said smiling warmly at him as he stopped in-front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hissed hear forehead in greeting.

"Jake said something was wrong with you." Tsu'tey stated, tightening his embrace. Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked to her side to see Jake wave with a grin on his face, before he was pulled away by a scowling Neytiri.

Sighing Kagome turned and smiled slightly at Tsu'tey who had the look of worry in his eyes, "It is nothing bad..." She started, before untangling herself from his arms and taking his hand into hers, "Come, lets go for a walk. This way we can speak more privately."

They walked in silence until they were a ways away form the home-tree. Kagome dropped his had and walked a couple more steps so she was looking down into the creek that ran threw the area.

They stood in silence till Kagome sighed, "I went and visited Grace today." She started earning a look from Tsu'tey.

"Why would you have to go there, couldn't she of come here instead?" Kagome smiled, he caught it, Kagome never went to Grace or anyone else. They had always come to the hometree.

"I needed to have a test done..." Kagome paused as she turned to look at her mate. She saw the look of curiosity and suspicion when she said 'test'.

"Don't worry the test wasn't harmful in anyway." She was going to continue when she was cut off my his harsh voice.

"Why did you need to go and have a test from the sky people done on you." the venom in the word sky people made her shiver, she knew he still had a grudge on humans here, "You could have gone to Mo'at and sh..."

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome yelled out in the middle of his rant stopping him completely, "I wanted to make sure I was totally correct so I went to Grace. Sky People have more advanced ways to figure these things out. That is why I went. I didn't mean anything bad about it. I really..." She was cut off by lips upon her own.

"sorry." Kagome whispered when he broke away form her. She blinked a few times before looking at Tsu'tey.

He took a deep breath, before embarrassing her his head on top of hers, " I didn't' mean to get mad about it. I know you were once a sky person..." He sighed again. " I still don't trust them..."

Kagome laughed lightly, putting her arms around his back, "It's fine...i do understand..." She looked up at him, "A lot of your people died, it is to be expected."

His shoulders sagged in relief, before kissing her lightly on the lips, "Your really pregnant then?" he asked, Kagome could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes." Kagome laughed, eyes shinning, he was taking it better than she expected. She guessed she was worried for nothing.

Kagome smiled when she felt his lips connect with her own again. She laughed mentally, she guessed he was happy. Kagome groaned when she felt his tongue snack over her slightly parted lips before thrusting his cool tongue into her own. Tasting her, as she did to him. She was enjoying his taste she couldn't get enough of it, it was consuming her.

His hands slid down to her thighs and pulled her up, making Kagome wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed Kagome into a tree, grinding his hips to hers. She wanted him closer, she pushed her hips up, almost begging for more.

Kagome groaned and put her hands on his shoulders, grinding her hips back. It felt like they couldn't' get close enough. She threw her head back as the fiction started to build. She moved her head to one side when he started to suck on her neck. He was consuming her. She wanted more.

"This is good, but I have something better," He said to her and carried her over to a little clearing to the side of them, placing her on the ground. Tsu'Tey grabbed his queue, motioning for her to do the same. When she did, he connected their queues together and Kagome gasped, it felt amazing. Like both of their heart, soul and minds were connected. Kagome pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly, running her fingers down his chest.

He kissed her back just as softly, cupping the back of her head. Tsu'Tey pulled off her clothing, and then looked down at his love. Her eyes were closed, cheeks slightly flushed, and ready and waiting for him to claim her once again.

Kagome smiled then called out her mates name, as he started sucking and licking one of her nipples, he kneaded its neglected sister, gaining as a mewling sound excepted from her.

As he switched his mouth to her other nipple, Kagome felt his free hand slide down her back before slipping to her wet core where he slipped in a finger. He started pumping his finger into her, making Kagome arch into him moaning, and asking for more. Tsu'tey slipped another finger in, then another, and started making a rhythm, until Kagome screamed his name in release.

Panting Kagome laid there, but didn't get long before Tsu'tey spread her legs apart, and ran his length against her wet folds.

Kagome threw her head back growling in frustration, he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't giving it to her. It seemed he was having fun teasing her. Getting tired of the teasing Kagome thrust her hips up grinding into him, causing him to hiss and a triumphant grin from her.

Tsu'tey groaned as he felt her wet folds touch the head of his member before rubbing his length against her said folds, and the look of triumph faded. Kagome's eyes were now closed her mouth opened forming a small 'o' as she felt her body heat up in need.

Whimpering with need, Kagome begged, "Tsu'tey… please," To emphasis what she wanted, Kagome ground her hips against his length.

Grinning lustfully, Tsu'tey spread her legs a little more and rested her knees over his arms before guiding his member to her vaginal opening, sliding it in. He moaned at how tight she felt while her walls clenched around him, wanting to bring him in deeper, while trying to squeeze him out.

Kagome moved her hips signaling him to move, it wasn't like the first time they mated. They both had been virgins when they had mated, and had only mated a couple times since then. The feelings were still all a little new, but for Kagome it didn't' hurt anymore when he entered her. This was a good thing for her. Shaking out of her thoughts Kagome arched up, waiting for him to take the hint.

Tsu'tey understanding what she wanted pulled back and trust back into her, both moaning at the feeling. They felt complete, and couldn't get enough of one another. He continued to thrust into her, his think long thrust making Kagome moan loudly it echoed of the trees aground her.

Kagome bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, begging Tsu'tey to thrust her harder. When he complied, she cried out louder than before as he hit her sweet spot over and over again making her beg for more. The sensations she was feeling as Tsu'tey continued to thrust inside her was so much that she couldn't really do anything but continue to feel.

After a couple of thrusts, she lay limp under him, panting heavily, shivering and clutching onto him. She held on tightly as the deep, aching throb in her neither regions began to slowly subside.

Tsu'tey nuzzled her as she tried to regain control of her breathing, "Thank you Kagome." he whispered, "You have given me something I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Kagome giggled, "I am glade you are happy." She felt him kiss her stomach. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side before bringing her to his chest. He then disconnected their queue, and sighed.

"I now know what Jake meant by 'something is wrong'." He chuckled, Jake always liked messing with Kagome, and now of all times wasn't any different.

Kagome scoffed, "Yes I will have to 'thank' him for for-warning you when we get back." Yes she would thank him alright with a knock upside the head. He was listening in on their conversation! The sneaky devil! That is why he waved at her and Neytiri was mad before they left!

Just he wait. She would get him back, but for now she was going to spend time with her mate. But Kagome new one thing:

_'Jake Sully was soooo dead.'_


End file.
